


Let Me Make it Up to You

by Earlgreyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on a prompt from Sorrik to write a NSFW scene involving his Red Garrett Hawke and my OC Jules Yarwood (half elf).  That's basically it.  Just an excuse for smut. </p><p>Or, how I suck at titles and love any excuse to write porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make it Up to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorrik (FiendsTooth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendsTooth/gifts).



Jules heard the front door open and close quietly, followed by Garrett’s keys hitting the table.  It was one in the morning, and it had been hours since the fight, but he was still confused, angry, and hurt.  But part of him was relieved that Garrett had come home at all.  He sat at the table and concentrated on his laptop, scrolling the page he was on, trying to make it look like he was fully engaged in what was on the screen.  He refused to turn around and acknowledge Garrett.  But he didn’t need to look to know exactly what he was doing, where he was in the room.  Jules was drawn to Garrett like a moth to a flame.  It had always been like that, from the first moment they met.  Every fiber of Jules’ being was in tune with him.

 

Jules could hear Garrett moving closer and his heart rate sped up.  He stopped a few feet away and Jules could feel the pull of him, the need to turn and touch was almost overwhelming.  He was still angry at Garrett’s heated words, but his body yearned for everything to be OK again, to be touched and held and told everything was fine.  And then Garrett was right behind his chair, dropping to his knees.  A shiver ran down Jules’ back and he gripped the mouse tighter, fighting the urge to turn around.  He felt a soft kiss against his bare shoulder, gentle fingertips brushing his braid aside, as Garrett whispered into his skin, “I’m sorry, love.  I’m so sorry.  I was wrong to yell.  What I said...”  He rested his forehead against Jules’ shoulder.  “I’m an ass.  And I don’t deserve you.”

 

He felt the crushing fist around his heart relax.  He took a breath and thankfully his voice held strong.  “No.  You don’t.”  It was hard to remember why he was angry when Garrett’s lips were burning their way along his neck.

 

“Let me make it up to you.”  Jules trembled as Garrett’s warm tongue licked along the edge of his ear, his warm mouth closing around the tip, sucking gently.  Jules moaned and fought to sit still.  He was instantly, achingly hard, and it was infuriating. Garrett could make him melt with such little effort. 

 

 Jules forced himself to pull away from Garrett’s talented lips.  “Why would you say those things to me?”  He wanted to sound angry, instead he sounded petulant and needy.  There was a long pause and he finally looked over his shoulder; he melted instantly at the tears in Garrett’s eyes.

 

“Because I’m a fool,” he whispered, his thumb stroking softly against the nape of Jules’ neck.  “And sometimes I lose sight of what’s important.”  He cleared his throat and gave Jules a sheepish look.  “Then I need someone to kick me in the ass and set things straight.”  He rubbed his chin, and that’s when Jules noticed the bruise starting to form under his beard. 

 

Anger and a fierce need to protect flared in Jules’ chest.  He whipped around in the chair and glared at him.  “Who hurt you?”  It came out more like a hiss and Garrett actually blinked and backed up a bit.

 

“It’s OK.  Nothing I didn’t deserve.”  He actually looked chagrined.  “When I left here I went to Mare’s house.  I told her what happened.  Well, actually I was still pretty angry and shouted about it.  She called me an ass and told me to knock it off.  When I didn’t listen, she clocked me.”  He grinned.  “She almost knocked me out.  I was a bit dizzy and confused for a little while, but when the room settled I’d had enough time to let my anger go and we actually talked.”  He looked at Jules and grew serious.  “I was completely wrong.  You didn’t deserve what I said, and I totally overreacted.  I am so sorry, sweetheart.”

 

Jules reached out and gently tilted Garrett’s head to the side, looking at the black and blue mark, lightly running his fingers over the spot.  He leaned in and kissed it.  And then kissed his chin.  And, very softly, he kissed Garrett’s lips.  He looked into Garrett’s warm amber eyes and his breath caught.  He wanted to drown in the love he saw there.  _I will never be able to resist you._   Jules caressed Garrett’s cheek with the back of his hand.  “Don’t let it happen again.” 

 

Garrett’s arms slipped around his waist, pulling Jules into his lap and tightly pressing him against his broad chest.  Garrett’s breath blew warm against Jules’ ear.  “I want you.  I love you so much.  Let me make it up to you.”

 

Jules gasped and moaned softly as Garrett’s mouth ghosted along the edge of his ear.  “Garrett…”  His voice was breathy with desire.  “Gods, that feels so good!  Please…  do it again?”  He felt the smile against his cheek and then Garrett’s very wet, very warm tongue was once again outlining his ear, driving him wild.  Jules wasn’t able to focus on anything but Garrett’s wicked tongue, teasing him and muddling his brain.   “One day you’ll make me come just by doing that.”

 

Garrett chuckled.  “Wanna try that tonight?”

 

He smiled.  “No.  Not tonight.”  _But perhaps another._ He leaned away slightly, running his hands along Garrett’s chest.  “I think you owe me for earlier.”  He took Garrett’s hands from around his hips and moved them lower on his ass.  “And I think I’d like to collect.”  He leaned backward, lowering himself to the carpet, pulling Garrett with him.

 

He gazed up into Garrett’s eyes and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind his ear.  Garrett leaned into his touch and nuzzled his hand.  “What would make it up to you?  What can I do to let you know how sorry I am?” 

 

Jules’ heart skipped a beat at the earnestness in Garrett’s warm eyes.  He slid his fingers into Garrett’s hair, coaxing his lips closer, all but devouring his mouth.  As the kiss ended he whispered softly, “Touch me.  Make love to me.  _Show_ me.”

 

Garrett looked at him with such love it took his breath away.  “Anything for you.” 

 

He placed light open-mouthed kisses along his neck and Jules moaned and closed his eyes.  “I love you, Garrett.”  He knew exactly how to keep Jules on the edge, teetering between too much sensation, and not enough.  Jules was dizzy with desire.  “Please baby, touch me.” 

 

Garrett slid his hand along Jules’ stomach, slipping it beneath his waistband, palm pressing perfectly against his aching length.  “Like this?”  Jules’ hips bucked up against his hand and he exhaled softly as strong fingers wrapped around him, slowly stroking. 

 

“Yes,” he gasped quietly. “Oh, Gare, just like that.”  Jules pulled him into a heated kiss, his tongue sweeping into Garrett’s mouth, hips keeping pace with his hand.  He couldn’t get enough and he wanted more.  “I need you, love.  I want you so much.”  He could hear the pleading in his own voice.  He was begging, and he didn’t care.  This felt so perfect.  Garrett had _always_ been able to unravel him, picking him apart with ease; Jules was weak for him.

 

Garrett let out a low rumble, nipping his way down Jules’ body.  “I’ll take care of you, baby.  I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

 

Jules groaned.  “You always make me feel good.”  He felt Garrett hook his thumbs into his waistband and yank downward.  His sweatpants slid over his hips in one quick motion; his cock, hard and already weeping, bounced against his stomach. 

 

Then Garrett’s mouth was on him again.  Jules moaned as teeth bit into his hip.  “Garrett.  P… Please!  Don’t be a tease.  Be nice.”  He smiled fondly and gently yanked at Garrett’s hair.

 

Garrett nuzzled into the crease of his hip.  “I’m always nice to you.”  He placed small kisses along his abdomen.  “But I know what you want.”  Jules gasped as Garrett lowered his mouth over his cock, sucking and stroking him with his lips.

 

“Oh, gods!  Yes!”  Jules writhed under Garrett’s attention, hips thrusting up into his mouth, carpet rough against his back.  He blushed with embarrassment at his own eagerness, but his brain was no longer in control.  Not that he ever wanted control.  He felt Garrett chuckle around him and then large hands were gripping his hips, holding them still.  “Gare!  Please!”  He needed more.  He needed _him_.  He opened his eyes and held Garret’s gaze, using the only weapon available to him.  “Baby, please?”  He gave Garrett his best puppy eyes and watched him melt.  “I need you.”

 

Garrett groaned and released him, crawling over him and covering his body with his own.  He pressed their hips together and slowly rolled against him.  “That’s not fair, love.  You know I can’t resist you when you look at me like that.”  He leaned down and kissed him.

 

Jules wedged his hands between them, making quick work of opening Garrett’s pants, and pushing them down his legs.  Garrett sat up, pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it aside as he kicked off his pants.  Jules couldn’t take his eyes off him.  “You are so beautiful.” 

 

Garrett wrapped himself around Jules and kissed him softly.  “ _You_ are the beautiful one; inside and out.” 

 

Jules tightened his legs around him and pulled Garrett’s hips against his ass.  “Garrett.  Love…”  He reached up and knotted his fingers into Garrett’s soft hair whispering, “ _Please_.”  Garrett’s eyes were almost all back, pupils blown wide with want.  Slowly, almost too slowly, Jules felt Garrett pressing against him.  He pulled his knees back and tilted his hips up and gasped as the head of Garrett’s cock slipped inside.  Jules fought to keep his eyes open, locking onto Garrett, wanting to see his face as he pushed further in. 

 

“Jules, sweetheart—”  His voice broke, and he tried again.  "You feel so good.”  Jules wasn’t much better off, breath coming in gasps with each small thrust of Garrett’s hips, each deeper than the last.  It wasn’t long before Jules was beyond words, moaning and gasping against Garrett’s neck.  He stroked himself with one hand and clung to Garrett with the other.

 

He was already on the edge and he didn’t care that it would be over so quickly.  He wanted Garrett with an intensity that couldn’t be denied, and he didn’t even try to hold back.  “Gare, baby, I’m so close.” 

 

Garrett nipped at his earlobe.  “Come for me, sweetheart.  Let me feel you come apart around me.”

 

Jules groaned as his body quaked, warm bursts of come shooting between them.  Garrett continued to thrust into him until his hips jerked forward and he followed him over the edge.

 

Jules sighed and let his hands flop to the floor, a soft smile on his face.  Garrett rolled to the side and gathered Jules into his arms, holding him gently.  He pulled at the tie holding Jules’ braid and ran his fingers through the long, dark locks.  He kissed the top of Jules’ head and leaned his cheek against his hair.  “I love you.” 

 

Jules snuggled against him, lightly caressing his chest.  “I love you.  So very much.”

 


End file.
